


Old Man Issues

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Husk can't get it up, so Angel comes up with a new idea.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 278





	Old Man Issues

Although his demon form was of indeterminate age, there was no denying that Husk was a crotchety old man, and a drunk at that. As a result, he had problems with some things. To be honest, it was a long list: his knees and the rain didn't agree, he always had to crack his back, and sometimes, by no fault of his own, he couldn't help but experience some...performance issues. Even when he was in bed with the endlessly alluring (though he'd never give him the satisfaction of admitting it) Angel Dust.

Husk watched Angel go to town on his cock with that filthy little mouth, but try as he might, he just couldn't get hard. He was desperately aroused, dying to rail Angel into the headboard, but something in him just couldn't manage it.

"Babygirl," he grumbled, "It's gonna be one of  _ those _ nights."

Angel let Husk's dick flop out of his mouth. 

"I noticed." He began playing with the nubs on Husk's penis absentmindedly. "Y'know, there's other stuff we can do, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart"? Angel must have something absolutely  _ heinous _ in mind if he was breaking out a pet name that corny.

"Give it to me straight, whaddya want?"

Angel giggled as he crawled forward, face to face with Husk.

"Oh, baby, I love the way you say 'Give it to me'..."

It took a second, but eventually it clicked.

"Are you talkin' about fucking  _ me?" _

"Uh-huh. Before you say no -"

"Well, use plenty of lube, I guess, even though I don't think a sissy like you can do much damage."

Angel blinked in surprise. He was agreeing right off the bat?! He'd assumed Husk would be the type who was too masc to be penetrated, a proud creature who protected his precious orifices with his life.

Husk's stomach made an odd grumble, and the cat cleared his throat with a wretched noise. Yeah, maybe "proud creature" was a bit off…

"You're really ok with this? We don't have to -"

"What, you want me to roll over right now and stick my ass in the air? I said yes. Jeez!"

"Alright already, I just didn't think you'd be that into it."

"I've been here, there, and everywhere, baby. This ain't my first time. Besides, like I said, I ain't scared of your little pink pecker."

"Maybe you should be." Husk's ears perked up at this, and Angel nipped the pink shell of one, careful of his sharp teeth against the tender flesh. 

"What's that supposed to mean, babygirl?"

"It sounds like you need to be put in your place."

Husk smirked. "Alright."

"You remember the safe word?"

"Jambalaya."

"Perfect." He kissed Husk hard, but only for a moment. "Now suck my dick, you little whore."

Though Angel had never topped him, he'd dominated Husk many times. Husk was, of course, a huge brat, but damn if he wasn't fun to tame. 

Angel sat on the edge of the bed, and Husk got on his knees and began sucking him off. His mouth was rather dry, but his rough tongue made up for it, as did the smooth claws he slipped into Angel. Being a porn star, Angel was pretty hard to surprise, so Husk's various abnormalities in texture and anatomy actually worked in his favor.

Angel slapped Husk's cheek. He'd been sloppy.

"No teeth unless I tell you. Understand?"

He hummed affirmatively around Angel's cock. He couldn't believe it would be inside of him soon! It was covered in short hair, like the rest of his body, and a nice shade of baby pink. It wasn't record-breaking in length or girth, but he had no doubt Angel had a few tricks up his sleeve, and the gentle curvature was sure to feel nice…Husk's own dick twitched at the thought alone.

Penetration was his guilty pleasure, but while his claws were good for pleasuring Angel, they were useless for himself. He'd always assumed Angel was a strict bottom, or he would've asked for this much sooner. It'd been way too long.

"Someone's eager," said Angel, watching Husk lap at his balls. 

Husk nodded. 

"You like being on your knees?"

Another nod...Wait, what? Was Husk actually…cooperating?

"Tell me."

Husk didn't take his lips away from the tip of Angel's dick as he spoke. "I love being on my knees for you."

"Really?" Usually Husk put up an adorable little fight.

"Yes, Master."

A smirk grew on Angel's lips. He could get used to this.

"I bet you'd be glad just to swallow my cum."

"I really would." He licked the shaft in long strokes.

"You don't deserve it." He pulled Husk back by the hair. The cat's huge eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he didn't protest. "Open your mouth."

Husk obeyed, And Angel leaned forward and spat on his tongue. 

_ "That's _ what you deserve, you little bitch."

He licked his lips and swallowed.

"You taste good. Like a strawberry daiquiri."

"Shut your mouth and get up here." 

Husk climbed onto the bed, where Angel positioned him spread eagle and vulnerable.

"Keep your eyes on me," he said. His top set of arms propped him up so he was leaning over Husk, while the bottom set lubed up and began their work.

Husk gasped and held his breath when Angel's first finger entered him. He couldn't control the movements he made at the sensation. 

"Stay still, whore."

He watched Husk's eyes go wide as he pushed further into him.

"Fuck," breathed the cat. "Why're your fingers so damn long?"

"This is only halfway."

"What?!"

"But since you spoke out of turn…" In one quick stroke, Angel added another finger and pushed them both into Husk as far as he could reach. 

Husk let out a shaky yowl, and covered his mouth immediately with his paws. He hated those high pitched noises. While Angel pulled his fingers back slowly, another hand took Husk's paws away from his lips.

"That was a pretty sound…I think I wanna hear it again."

He fucked Husk hard with his hand several times before finally adding a third finger. Husk couldn't help the contracting and pulsating movements he made; he was far less skilled at controlling those muscles than Angel was. His tail swung back and forth as a low growl continued in his chest. 

"You're such a desperate little toy. You actually like it when I play with your ass?"

Husk nodded. 

"Answer me."

"Yeah, Master."

Angel curled his fingers inside Husk, causing the cat to hiss.

"You like that too?"

"Please don't stop," he gasped. Angel was caressing dangerously close to the sweet spot…

Little did he know, Angel was teasing the area on purpose. The spider was keeping an eye on his cock, and the more he hinted at Husk's most intimate spot, the harder it grew. He'd be able to coax a full erection out of the cat in no time!

Angel spat on Husk's dick in mock disgust and palmed at it.

"No wonder you like having your ass played with, God knows this thing is useless. It's basically just a clit."

They both knew Husk's cock was fat and impressive, but for the sake of the roleplay, they pretended. 

"Stupid, limp-dicked bitch, aren't you?"

Husk nodded.

"You don't even deserve my cock." He pulled his fingers out, and watched Husk's hole clench around the emptiness. "You've been all used up, now, anyway."

"Please, Master…" 

"Please, what?"

Husk looked like he didn't really know what to do. He enjoyed being degraded, but the combination of being dommed and topped was a little overwhelming. 

Angel leaned down and kissed his nose. It twitched hard. God, he was so sensitive, he'd be amazing to fuck. 

He kissed Husk on the lips and spoke into his mouth.

"Tell me what I wanna hear, you little virgin," he whispered. "Tell me what you want, and I just might give it to you."

"Fuck me," the cat growled. "Fuckin' fuck me. Please."

Angel kissed him again. "Good boy."

He was tall enough that he could line himself up with Husk and still be close enough to kiss. Unfortunately, even though he'd just fingered him, he couldn't actually...Get in.

He stroked Husk's ass with one of his bottom hands. 

"Loosen up, kitten."

"Alright, Master."

He tried to enter again, but nothing changed. 

"I need you to loosen up."

"I'm gonna be honest. No idea what that means."

"This, right here, baby." He circled Husk's hole with a finger. "Relax for me."

"I...don't have that level of control."

"Just try and focus for me." He continued circling Husk with a firm touch. He began whispering right into Husk's ear. "Just loosen up, let go. I just wanna give you what you want, my good little fucktoy…"

He felt the tension begin to leave Husk's body. 

"Good boy, good job...Just a little more for Master, okay?"

Husk grunted. He genuinely had no idea how to control whatever muscles Angel was referring to, but by God he was gonna try.

"That's the stuff." He pressed the slick tip of his dick against Husk. "It's going in, now, little toy…"

Husk nodded. He was holding his breath again. His low grumbling turned to a hiss when Angel slipped the head in. The cold lube didn't help the sensation of being split open. He knew what Angel's dick looked like, it was pretty average but this felt huge! He felt so full from just the head. 

"Are you okay?"

Husk nodded slowly.

"Tell me what you want."

His ears were pointed forward in rapt attention, and his pupils were so big they almost completely obscured the yellow of his eyes. He looked so cute when he purred, "More, Master…? Please?"

Angel went slowly. Husk had tensed up again, and he was incredibly tight around Angel, to the point where he could almost feel his racing heartbeat pulse around his dick. Husk's toes curled up, and he fidgeted, tapping his claws on the bedspread as he tried to get used to the feeling. He hadn't expected it to be  _ this _ good. He was usually a sassy sub, but now, he did whatever he was told to keep that dick inside him.

"Can I go a little faster, pet?"

Husk nodded. "I can take whatever you give me."

"I know you can, good boy." He increased his pace. The two hands that weren't holding Angel up began running through Husk's fur. "Your whore hole is gonna make me cum, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, hopefully, Master." He was gritting his teeth against the faster pace. Angel sped up yet again.

"It's pretty tight for such a whored-out little thing. Practically a pussy, isn't it?" Even faster, now.

"Master, can you try and...Y'know, my, uh…"

"You want your g-spot?"

"Please, please. Yes." He was gasping for air.

Angel adjusted his angle a bit and spent an awkward few moments poking around. He knew he'd hit the right place when Husk moaned,  _ "There." _

"Here?" He gave a hard thrust. 

"Fuck!"

"You like that, I know you do, bitch." He started pounding Husk fast and deep, repaying for all the times Husk had done the same for him. His barbed dick bobbed adorably as Angel fucked him.

Husk was yowling like a little bitch now, a strange mix between a purr and scream. He didn't bother trying to shut himself up.

The only issue was his body language. He seemed to be struggling against Angel.

"You okay, Husky? Does it hurt?"

"Fuckin' - don't even  _ think  _ about slowing down, keep fuckin' me, I don't care what the fuck I have to say, just keep going, just like that!"

Angel blinked. That plea was such a glorious mix of submission and attitude. He buried his cock deep and stopped moving. He didn't even get the chance to command the cat to beg before he was screaming, again.

"Don't stop, please, tear up my fucking pussy, fuck me like you hate my goddamn guts! I'm nothing but a stupid fucking whore for you, please gimme it, I fucking need it so damn bad!" Those strangled words sounded so odd in Husk's deep voice!

"You really are a dumb little bitch, ain'tcha?!"

Angel gave Husk exactly what he'd begged for, steadily fucking him, and jerking him off for good measure. 

Husk took it like a goddamn champ, too. Arms in the air - subconsciously exposing his belly, to show Angel he was enjoying it - while completely spread out, wings twitching, tail jerking to and fro, he was like a professional already. He kept trying to hold his breath, an odd habit he had when concentrating, only to struggle for air every now and then.

"You're gonna make me cum, slut."

"Do it." His eyes were screwed shut, and he spoke through gritted teeth. 

"Are you sure your pussy can take it, kitty?"

"Give it to me." 

Angel popped out his third set of arms and fingered himself. He could tell Husk was getting close, too, thank goodness. The sharp nubs on his dick had begun to chafe his hands. 

He almost didn't want to cum, he wanted this to last forever. Angel briefly considered edging himself when, seemingly out of nowhere, Husk himself came!

"Shit, Daddy!" He helped Husk along, stimulating his g-spot and milking every last drop out of his dick. "Bad kitty! You're all dirty, now!"

"I'm sorry," he panted, breathing in rough purrs. "I couldn't hold it back any longer, Master, I'm sorry. Punish me."

Those words sent Angel over the edge. In just a few moments, he was filling Husk's ass with cum. He buried his face in the cat's neck, biting him as he slowed his thrusts. 

"How long were you waiting to cum, little slut?"

Husk was panting, not even bothering to restrain the strange  _ meows _ coming from his throat. "Since you started, uh...fingering me."

"Damn."

"Yeah, well, I'm a little sensitive back there."

Angel pulled out, leaning back to watch his cum drip out. Between the sweat and various fluids, they were both going to need a long, steamy shower. 

"You were holding out on me, Husky." He cuddled into the cat. Husk always liked praise to be part of his aftercare, especially after being dragged through the mud. "You did such a good job. I love makin' you cream so easy."

"Y'know, I didn't think you had it in you to top. Not sure why, now that I think about it. You're pretty tough."

Angel giggled and kissed Husk. "Honey, I'm being a hundred percent serious when I tell you  _ never _ to doubt me."

"Believe me, I know." His back was already beginning to ache. He could use a cold drink and a hot meal. 

"Wanna hop in the shower, pretty kitty? I'll clean you up since I wrecked you so bad."

"Let me grab us somethin' to eat."

"Bring back carbs, pussycat."

Husk's legs were wobbling badly as he walked down all those goddamn stairs. He clutched the banister, puffing at his cigarette as he went, hoping he wouldn't fall. God, he was too old for these things.

The hotel was peaceful and silent. It was much later than he'd thought. Hence his surprise when he opened the kitchen door to find Alastor, Charlie, and Vaggie all there. 

"Uh...hey." He was suddenly very aware that he was only in boxer shorts. "What's everybody doing up?"

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, until Alastor finally spoke.

"Husker, my friend...you never were any good at being quiet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hot or not? I love Husk as a little bitch tbh. I wanna write a fic where Angel puts him in drag and he ends up loving it lol. I've got a bigger project in the works so I hope y'all enjoy this one!


End file.
